La Misión
by Rizita-chan
Summary: Roy enamorado de riza, ella demasiado timida y un edo molestoso...podrá una misión unir a esta parejita?royai...soy mala para las intros xD! pero espero y la disfruten. ULTIMO CHAP UP!
1. Chapter 1

Autora: holis…este es mi primer fanfic de fma u//u espero q me critiquen…pero para bien (je,je,je)

En central…era un dia normal, hermoso como siempre, con un cálido sol de primavera…mientras que en la oficina del coronel Mustang, los fieles subordinados comenzaban con su duro día de trabajo…pero…ni señales de Mustang.

La teniente Hawkeye, siempre puntual, se integra a su grupo de trabajo seguido de su perro fiel y amigo Black Hayate…

-Buenos dias…- saluda educadamente la teniente.

-Buen dia, como va todo teniente??-pregunta fuery (o como se escriba XD!)

-Muy bien gracias fuery…-responde animadamente riza- por cierto…el coronel todavia no ha llegado??-

-Acaso el llega temprano??-pregunta havoc. Encendiendo un cigarrillo-

-te apoyo jean—agrega edward

Junto con el comentario de havoc, entra el atrasado coronel a integrarse con su equipo.-

-buenos dias a todos…nn- exclama el coronel (yo: ¬ q sexy!!! xD!!!!)

-ya era hora!!!—pronuncia el teniente coronel Edo xD!!

- taisa…no ha hecho este informe, se le quedó de ayer, y es para ahora…-- le dice nuestra respondsable teniente al despistado coronel.-

-lo lamento, lo hare ahora…// - responde atentamente el coronel mustang.-

--perro faldero – murmura Edo, quien escribia un "entretenido" informe en el escritorio de en frente.-

Tocan la puerta y el coronel autoriza el paso del visitante.

-hola nii-san, coronel, teniente n.n –dice el pequeño Aru (yo: Al xD!! Es q aru suena mas lindo .)quien habia llegado.-

- hola Alphonse –dice el sexy coronel en coro con la teniente.-

-Aru!!...q lindo les salio en corito n.n –dice ed dirijiendose a riza y a roy.-

-si es lindo- afirma Aru.-

-ya lo sé – dice roy sonriendo.-

-eso no esta bien u//u – murmulla riza.-

--y por q no??, si todos sabemos q la teniente se muere por roy, a parte hacen bonita pareja..- dice ed

En eso llega havoc quien habia salido antes ya, y regreso XD!!, entra en la oficina y se dirige a roy, riza y edo.-

--El general los solicita en su oficina –

--que es lo que quiere ese viejo??—pregunta edo.-

--hay q averiguarlo, no taisa??—dice riza.-

- ya lo creo, gracias havoc- responde el atractivo coronel a su subordinado al mismo tiempo de levantarse de su asiento.- vamos riza?

--teniente, taisa – le corrige riza.-

- lo lamento, "teniente Hawkeye" –agrega roy-

-y a mi, no me dices "vamos" …"taisa"??- dice edo tratando de imitar a riza.-

-no me imites ed….- dice riza al rubio.-

-enano, deja de molestar, a "mi" teniente- dice roy.-

-a donde dice "maldito perro faldero"??- contesta Ed con sarcasmo mirando a riza.-

-_"no tienen remedio"_-piensa riza.-

- creo que…voy a ir a ver al mayor Amstorng n.nU –al sale de la oficina.-

-nos vemos luego.- dice ed a al.-

- no crees q al esta mas alto q ed??- le pregunta roy a riza al oido.-

-no, no lo creo, taisa.-

- yo no soy enano!!!!- grita ed.- al que solo puedes ver a través de una lupa!!!!!!!!!.-

- bueno, no creen q deberiamos estar donde el general??.- pregunta la teniente.-

- es verdad…lo habia olvidado.- dice roy.-

- ciertamente….- dice ed quien se veia claramente entretenido peleando con el coronel.- vamos taisa??.- vuelve a decir riendose ed.-

-yo…yo deberia decir eso!!!- dice la teniente.-

-tranquila hawkeye.- dice roy antes de que la extrovertida teniente sacara su pistola xD!!.-

- no se preocupe taisa…q la pistola la saco solo cuando usted se pone "mañoso" .- responde riza como si hubiese adivinado el pensamiento del coronel xD!!.-

Y asi, al rato después, llegan a la oficina del general ese que no me acuerdo como se llama xD!!! (hakuro??? Haruko??...q alguien me diga porfa!!! u//uU)

Yo autorita sexy!!!: buenu, fin del primer chap…ia se…esta aburrido con un pañuelo en sus manos porfa dejen reviews!!! Y sus respectivas criticas…constructivas ) espero ¬¬U

Tenganme compasión…q es mi primer fic de fma expuesto a público…ha…y por cierto…disculpen por la falta de tildes (acentos) es q a donde escribo rápido se me olvidan…xD!!


	2. donde el general y la mision secreta

Capitulo 2.- Donde el general y la misión "secreta"

En la oficina del General Hakuro se encontraban el coronel Mustang, la teniente Hawkeye y el teniente coronel Elric, escuchando las instrucciones del superior.

-bueno, como les decia, deben cumplir esta misión al 100, pues por algo los elegí a ustedes,ah…y pueden llevar a esos subordinados que trabajan con ustedes…bien, pueden retirarse.- dice Hakuro.-

-bien señor!.- dice el coronel haciendo el saludo militar y saliendo de la oficina, lo mismo hacen Ed y Riza saliendo tras de el.-

Ya en el pasillo del cuartel…

-parezco perro entrenado – dice con fastidio edo.-

-disculpe teniente coronel, pero nadie le obligo a entrar al ejército.- dice riza.-

-lo mismo digo- dice roy apoyando a la teniente.-

-no estoy de animos para peleas sin sentido ¬¬ -dice edo.-

-_"ahora se viene a dar cuenta del sentido de las peleas…"_-piensa riza.-

-cuando sea el fuhrer , teniente la ascendere…sera mi secretaria n.n.- dice roy con mucho animo.-

-bien ¬¬-

-y a mi?... taisa??- pregunta edo imitando a riza.-

-a usted teniente coronel, le dare de baja…aunque ya lo estas!!!ja,ja,ja!!!-rie roy con sarcasmo.-

-no me haces gracia!!!!!-grita ed, tocando sus palmas.-

-en serio??-roy saca uno de sus guantes.-

-ya basta!!!.-dice riza sacandole el seguro a su pistola xD!!!.-

-bien, tranquila Hawkeye…-dicen roy y ed al unisono.-

-que lindos…les salio en corito n.n .- dice con sarcasmo la teniente.-

-una misión…q tonteria…-dice edo cambiando el tema.-

-cuando sea el fuhrer voy a dar misiones mas interesantes a mis subordinados.-

-no lo dudo, taisa.- dice riza con tono de intranquilidad.-

-bien, necesito q se reunan todos en mi oficina!!!- manda roy.-

-tambien es "mi" oficina!!!- dice edo con mirada asesina.-

-no es mi culpa que los amontonen a todos en ella, ademas, la oficina es ia y de mi mano derecha la teniente Hawkeye-afirma roy.-

-_"pervertido ¬¬"-_piensa riza.-

-ya dije, reunanse en mi oficina!!!!-grita roy de nuevo.-

-esta bien!!!- grita edo y se va murmurando- ya me vengare ¬¬

-Coronel…es hora de ir a la oficina no cree??-

-coronel??, me gusta q me digas "taisa" suena mas tierno n.n- die roy sonriendo.-

-…que???...-riza se sonroja y se va adelante y piensa- _"q rayos…casi me derrito frente a el -.-"_

-q le ocurrio q se fue tan rapido??- se pregunta roy confundido.-

Y pasaron unos minutos y todos estaban reunidos en la oficina de Mustang y Hawkeye "con" edo Elric xD!!

- bien… fuery, havoc, breda, fharman, amstrong, me van a acompañar junto a la teniente hawkeye y el tte. Coronel elric,, a una mison al este, se trata de espionaje a una banda de traficantes de armas y arsenales de guerra ilegales.- explica el sexy coronel.-

- mas ilegales q los de la milica??.- pregunta edo.-

-ponga atención lo calla riza.-

-…para eso, deberan vestirse y actuar como simples civiles, asi q…formaremos equipos…-

-permitame señor.- agrega riza.- yo formare los grupos, en el primero estaran breda, fharman, fuery y amstrong, en el segundo, havoc, elric, el coronel y yo.-

-y no podria haber algun parentesco entre nosotros??-pregunta inocentemente fuery.-

-q buena idea sargento!!.- dice roy.- la tte y yo seremos esposos y edo sera nuestro hijo.- dice roy riendose y tono de broma(como no) xD!!!.-

-buena idea!!!-dice havoc )

-comoq esposos- murmura riza levemente sonrojada-

-mami n.n –dice edo molestando a riza- aunque…mi padre es odioso…-

-e…era broma…-dice roy sonrojado.-

-te sonrojaste roy!!!!- grita ed-

-soy coronel!!!!!-dice roy, en realidad grita xD!!!- en fin, deben reunirse todos mañanaen la estacion del tren a primera hora!!!!, ya dije!!!.- agrega finalmente.-

-con permiso, me retiro.- dice riza saliendo de la oficina en compañía de hayate-

-yo tambien me voy…-agrega ed saliendo tambien.-

Asi llega la noche en cuidad central, mientras que en la casa de riza…

-como q su esposa ¬¬ apenas me da para su mano derecha…ademas el me debe tener en cuenta, pero solo como uan mas de esas cualquiera con las que sale después del trabajo- pronuncia la teniente mientras arregla su equipaje para la misión.- _"sabes que te mueres por el", _callate tonta conciencia!!!, yo no quiero a ese hombre!!!!es solo mi superior!!! "_sabes que eso no es verdad"…_rayos!!!!!-grita riza.-

-guau????- ladra hayate sin entender a su ama.-

Mientras en la ciudad, nos encontramos con nuestro queridísimo coronel…

-hola coronel mustang n.n – dice una chica extraña-

-ho…hola lucy-se muerde la lengua al hablar y piensa- _"q me pasa…siento remordimiento y no dejo de pensar en riza…"-_

- que le ocurre coronel??- pregunta la chica.-

-na…nada…es q, tengo mucho trabajo!!!, nos vemos!!!-se va corriendo dejando a la chica mirando extrañada- q demonios me pasa!!!!???

Y en la casa de Edward…

-al, mañana tengo que irme a una mision q nos encomendo el viejo del general…-dice edo.-

-esta bien nii-san, y yo podria ir??-pregunta inocentemente.-

-seria una buena idea, asi serias hijo de la tte y roy – dice edo riendose malignamente.- me vengare del viejo de roy!!! Ja,ja,ja!!.-

-como es eso??-

-ya lo veras…arregla tus cosas aru-

Paso la noche y ya habia q levantarse para la misión…

-me haces cosquillas…-dice riza medio dormida, la cual despierta de salto- q hora es!!!! Hayate!!! Por q me lames los pies???-

-guau!!! n.n –

-de todos modos, gracias, si no fuese por ti, me habria quedado dormida- se levanta y se dirige a la cocina y le da comida a hayate- aquí tienes, me voy a dar un baño…-

En fin, al rato en la estacion del tren…para variar riza siempre puntual, llega de las primeras

-no ha llegado nadie ¬¬ -dice riza mirando el cielo y suspira-

Pasaron 15 minutos y por fin llegaron los demas, y roy para variar de los ultimos xD!!

-ho..hola teniente- dice roy medio tartamudo-

-hola, taisa…-responde riza.-

-hola papis!!!!-grita edo q llega con al-

-papis???-riza se sonroja-

-no molestes enano!!! ¬¬ -responde roy-

- ya se va el tren ¬¬ -dice riza subiendo al este-

-no!!!-suben ed y roy rapidamente-

Se subieron todos al tren y partieron rumbo a la mision al este xD!!

Autorita yo: hola a todos xD!! Buenu, fin del segundo chapter , espero y se hayan reido un poquito, no creo poder subir chaps todos los dias pero vere q puedo hacer XD!!!mi fic tiene como 7 capitulos y no se si mas xD!! A parte son cortitos…)

bueno gracias por el apoyo: unubium y vale black ) nos leemos mañana espero chau!!!

PD: si, olvide poner aceptar los review anonimos xD!! Pero ya lo arregle, no lo habia notado xD!!!


	3. el tren y nosotros

Capitulo 3: "El tren y nosotros" xD!!

Iban en el tren nuestro admirado equipo(solo a roy XD!!) aburridos, sobre todo breda y fuery quienes dormian placidamente uno al lado del otro, el chimenea de havoc contaminando el aire fumando, pero al lado de la ventana, fharman hablaba de tonterias con amstrong y riza limpiaba su arma…mientras hablaba con al y nuestro querido coronel, para variar…peleando con edo…

-enano!!!-dice roy-

-perro faldero!!!-responde edo

-no pueden callarse un ratito??, q llaman la atención de medio mundo!!!-dice riza

-es verdad-dice al- ademas recuerden q son padre e hijo-

-asi es…-dice roy- "hijito" basta de peleas sin sentido, de acuerdo??

-yo no soy tu hijo ¬¬

-podrian calmarse ya??-dice riza

-claro cariño… n.n nuestro hijo se va a calmar ya…-

-no era solo para ed…-dice riza-

-viejo pervertido ¬¬- murmura ed

-basta hermano- dice al

-ya llegamos, asi que compórtense como gente civilizada, por favor- dice riza

- ya despierten, breda, fuery!!!!!-grita roy

-ah!!!-despiertan asustado el parcito- si señor!!!- se levantan medio sonambulos

- desde ahora, nos separaremos en los grupos asignados por mi esposa, para recorrer el lugar y "turistear" y aprovechar el "lindo viaje"-dice roy

-"_q le pone color"_ ¬¬ -piensa edo-

-sip n.n –sonrie fuery

-q esperan muevanse!!!-grirta roy

Los subordinados se van a recorrer el lugar que debia ser investigado, mientras q havoc fumaba en un lado, ed y al se iban a otro lugar…

-mamá, papá!!!, voveremos pronto, vamos a ver esa feria- dice al.

-por que debo actuar como niño?? ¬¬ -dice edo

-no se tarden mucho, hijos n.n-dice riza despidiéndose con la mano de ellos

En eso riza y roy se quedaron a solas, mientras q roy pensabva en lo atractiva q se veia riza vestida de civil, la miraba de pies a cabeza, y riza con disimulo y nerviosismo, pensaba en la "mala" idea de dejar ir a edo y aru y dejarla sola con el coronel-

-q sucede riza??-

-nada…taisa-

-recuerda llamarme por mi nombre…o si no llamaras la atención n.n

-bien…roy…-dice riza claramente nerviosa-

-por cierto cariño…-le dice al oido seductoramente- en donde guardas la pistola??

-en un lugar secreto…-le contesta siguiendole el juego, medio sonrojada-

-en serio??

-por favor ¬¬ q estamos en una mision, no en una cita amorosa, ni nada por el estilo-

-tu eres la q se imagina cosas, no yo…-responde roy desafiante

-yo no me imagino nada…es usted…el q me habla como…pervertido…-responde la rubia-

-con que esa es la imagen q tienes de mi…perfecto, si no quieres acompañarme…-

-por q te enojas roy!!??, tu eres el q cree que yo pienso cosas que no pienso y ah!!!-.dice frustrada-

-excelente, me tomaste la confianza q necesitaba n.n

-confianza??-

-claro, por primera vez en el capitulo no me dijiste "taisa"-

-lo lamento, no debi levantarle el tono como lo hice, es que no se…me senti-

Roy mira a riza y esta se calla…y por un momento parecio que se dijieron todo con al mirada, ahí roy le toma la mano y la tira, llevandola lentamente hacia sus brazos…

-_"al parecer olvidaron q estaba aquí ¬¬U"_-piensa havoc quien los miraba desde en frente- _"genial, si ellos dos estan juntos…roy ya no podra quitarme las chicas!!!je,je,je…"_- se le asoma una sonrisa al ojiazul-

Roy tenia por fin a riza entre sus brazos y la timida teniente embobada parecia estar en las nubes, fuera de la realidad.

-hola papis!!!estamos de regreso n.n –dice al quien habia llegado junto a edo-

-llegamos en mal momento, no ves q el perro faldero esta con su "ama"-dice edo-

-ed…al…-riza sale de su sueño, se sonroja y se separa de roy de un empujon-

-mal momento enano de acero ¬¬ -dice roy

-lo lamento papá- dice sarcásticamente edo

-no empiecen ¬¬ nos es hora de ponerse a disfrutar el viaje??, no "cariño"???-dice riza-

-claro n.nU –responde roy

-a buena hora, pensaste en el viaje- dice ed-

-solo fue…una pequeña distracción, ya basta de conversar y movámonos, de acuerdo??? –dice riza

-lo mismo digo-dice havoc

-jean, donde estabas??-pregunta roy

-alli…en frente de ustedes-responde el ojiazul-

-por favor…a trabajar ¬¬ -agraga riza-

-bien cariño n.n- responde riza-

-eso no es gracioso, taisa ¬¬

Yo: fin del tercer capitulo!!!espero y se hayan reido un poquito n.n buenu, espero subir pronto la continuación n.n y gracias a los que me apoyan en esta locura xD!!: vale black, unubium, hatae- kotara, gracias por su opinión y a los que leen y no dejan review n.n buenu q esten bien!!!nos leemos pronto!!!


	4. no es hora de ponerse serios?

Capitulo 4: "no es hora de ponerse serios??"

Por fin y habia algo de decisión…el grupo 1 y 2 estaban en la plaza de la ciudad, mientras que el pobre fuery fue enviado a dejar el equipaje a una pensión xD!!. Luego de eso, se reunieron para actuar.

-bien, como ya conocemos el lugar, es hora de ponerse a trabajar, no? Cariño??-dice roy.-

-es verdad ¬¬ y necesito seriedad, vamos a entrar al "lugar" y lo haremos con una diferencia de 5 minutos cada grupo, de acuerdo??-dice riza.-

Los subordinados asienten y llevan a cabo la misión, luego de cinco minutos de entrar el primer grupo, el grupo de roy-chan se decidió a entrar…

-esta oscuro- dice al

-es obvio, no hay luz aquí…-dice edo

-creo q pise algo pequeño…ed estas bien??-pregunta con sarcasmo roy.-

-a mi no me pisaste viejo…idiota!!!-responde edo.-

-shh, silencio…-los calla riza.-

-riza, no te veo…-roy toca "algo"

-roy…-dice riza.-

-si?, te toque a ti??-

-me toco a mi coronel…-dice havoc.-

-y..q…te toque??-

-lo dejo a su imaginación…-responde el subordinado

-ya guarden silencio…-agrega nuevamente la teniente

-viejo pervertido ¬¬ -dice edo

-esta si eres tu…verdad riza??-pregunta el coronel n.nU

-si, soy yo, pero…no me apriete asi…-

-lo siento…pero eres mas pequeña de lo q crei…-dice roy "abrazandola" xD!!

-q dice taisa??, estoy hablando con al, no con usted…-contesta la rubia xD!

-entonces…a quien abrazo??-

-a mi…"taisa"…-dice edo xD!!- ves que eres pervertido sin remedio??-

-enano tonto!!!-grita roy-

-a quien le dices enano!!!-

-ya callanse!!!-dice riza por…q vez??

-lo siento u.u –dice roy-

-yo tambien u.u –dice edo

Por suerte, nadie oyó a este grupito y sus pelas, y llegaron por fin a un lugar concreto xD!!!

-eso es??...-pregunta havoc.-

-asi es –dice riza

-ahora veo n.n –dice el pequeño al

-q bien –agrega edo

-este lugar es un poco grande, no deberíamos separarnos de nuevo??-pregunta roy

-pensaste viejo…-responde edo

-bien, ed, al, vayan por allá…havoc, taisa, y yo, por aca…-

-de acuerdo-ed se va con al por "allá"

Mientras edo y al investigaban unas cajas raritas, riza, roy, y havoc veian otras cajotas xD!!

-q cajas mas raras, y grandes…-dice havoc-

-ya lo creo…-

-y esa??-dice roy-

-shh, viene alguien!!-dice riza

Havoc se esconde tras unas cajas, mientras que riza se precipita y empuja a roy y este cae dentro de un estrecho pasillo entre las cajas y riza cae sobre el (q coincidencia no??)

-bueno, yo…-mira fijamente a roy y se sonroja

-shh…-le toma la cara a riza-

-pe…pero-dice como tomate de roja xD!!

-silencio…-dice acercandose cada vez mas a riza-

-viene alguien!! . -se separa de roy-

-coronel!, teniente!!!-dice fuery- ahí estan n.n

-al parecer, interrumpimos algo…-dice fharman con cara de "descubrimos su secreto"-

-no, no lo hicieron!!- dice riza-

-claro q si!!, perdon digo, claro q no n.nU-dice roy

-a mi no me parece eso ¬¬ -murmulla fuery

-a ver??y q podrian haber interrumpido??-pregunta riza.-

-la escenita q estaban llevando a cabo entre las cajas??-pregunta fharman.-

-no lo creo, solo le estaba quitando algo de la cara a la teniente, verdad?? n.n –dice roy

-eso es n.nU

-para q se sonroja teniente?? n.n-pregunta fuery

-nos perdimos algo??-pregunta edo

-nada enano ¬¬

-a quien le dices enano al cual no se puede distinguir ni con la sombra!!!-grita edo

-silencio!!!viene alguien-dice al.-

Nadie sabe como lograron esconderse entre unas cajas, pero el gran problema fue que luego no podrian salir de ahí…donde se metieron xD!!!

-uhh…esta oscuro de nuevo…riza, puedes venir conmigo si es q tienes miedo n.n- dice roy.-

-no es necesario taisa…-responde ella

-asi dicen q no interrumpimos nada hace un rato…-agrega fuery-

-riza es la q se niega a aceptar nuestra relacion no yo…-dice roy

-cual relacion, si entre nosotros NO HAY NADA!!!!, q es lo q no entiende de eso!!!-le responde riza.-

-si, claro-murmulla ed

-_"aunque quizas, que hubiese ocurrido si no hubieran llegado fuery y fharman u.uU"_-piensa riza y dice- aproposito…a donde esta amstrong??-dice cambiando el interesante tema de conversación-

-en todo caso, no veo ningun brillo destellante de hace rato…-dice edo

-y havoc??-pregunta roy

-es bueno saber q hay hombres inteligentes en el equipo u.u –agrega riza.-

-que…yo no soy inteligente teniente??-pregunta roy…-

-…-

-estan ahí??-pregunta una voz…

Continuara xD!!!

Autorita: Actualizare pronto no os preocupeis por eso xD!!!gracias por leer y mis agradecimientos a: _Vale black, hanae kotara, Yami-Hi-No-Renkinjutsushi_ y a todos los que leen y no dejan review xD!! Bueno q esten bien y actualizo en la semana n.n

chau!!!! n.n


	5. una confesion?

Capitulo 5: "una confesión???"

En el capitulo anterior xD!!: recuerdan??? Ia prosigo con la historia xD!!

-estan ahí??-pregunta una voz…que era amstrong!!!!!

-si!!!- grita emocionado fuery

-en seguida los sacaré, esta tecnica de abrir cajas, ha pasado de generacion en generacion en los amstrong n.n

-si, pero trata de no hacer volar la caja…y su contenido…-dice tranquilamente havoc

-hacer volar la caja?? O.oU-pregunta el valiente breda xD!!

-no empiecen cobardes!!! ¬¬- dice roy- teniente hawkeye, si tiene miedo, no dude en abrazarme-

-no se preocuope taisa -.-U

-mami, te puedo abrzar??-pregunta al

-claro al…-responde la rubia

-y yo mami??-pregunta edo

-si ed, pero no pelees con roy-

-por que ellos te pueden abrazar y yo no??-pregunta el coronel.-

-por que ellos no tienen tus intenciones -.-U

-ja! Te la gane coronel fracasado!!!-dice edo burlandose de roy

-allá voy!!!-grita amstrong rompiendo la caja xD!!- estan bien??

-si, gracias mayor-dice riza a quien abrazaban ed y al.-

-yo no estoy bien -.- tengo mi corazon hecho pedacitos- dice roy

-luego hablamos…taisa -.- -dice inconcientemente la teniente-

-genial…n.n

-y la mision??-pregunta el sargento fuery

-no lo sé, pregúntele al superior –dice riza.-

-quien es el superior??-pregunta roy ¬¬U

-usted!!, pues quien mas!!!-responde la rubia

-eso es verdad, roy prefiere andar insinuando cosas con la teniente, antes que hacer bien su trabajo…-comenta ed

-es verdad -.- murmulla riza.-

-por que se ponen todos en mi contra??-se defiende el acusado

-en fin, ya sabemos como trabaja esta organización de traficantes…-riza no termina de dar instrucciones cuando aparecen bandidos y les empiezan a disparar…

-demonios!-dice roy poniendose los guantes-

-no taisa!!!-grita riza.-

-por que no??-

-por que puede…demasiado tarde ¬¬ -ocurre una explosión en una parte del almacén xD!!(había pólvora por eso riza no quería q roy usara alquimia ¬¬)-

Riza se tira al suelo y prepara su pistola para el ataque, mientras los demas estaban en accion xD!!

-ya veran!!- edo usa alquimia y encierra a varios flaites xD!! Bandidos ¬¬ en una celda- son muchos…

En un instante de descuido del coronel, le disparan, pero riza lo salva del mortal disparo empujándolo, pero…la hieren

-teniente!!!-grita roy y se acerca a ella- te encuentras bien??

-si, claro-dice la rubia a la cual le sangraba un brazo…

- por q lo hiciste??-

-por q podrian haberte matado!, y no olvides que soy tu escolta, mi deber es protegerte…

-bien…-roy se va del lado de riza ya ataca a un par de bandidos y ed termina de encerrarlos en la celda, y al rato llegan refuerzos de la milicia xD!!

-riza, estas bien??-pregunta edo

-si, solo fue un rasguño

-no es cierto, yo te curare- dice roy

-no es necesario…ahí viene el que se especializa en eso-responde ella y llega un doctor y la atiende

-lo han hecho bien - dice el general-

-gracias señor-dice roy saludandolo

-gracias- riza tambien lo saluda, por suerte le habian herido el brazo izquierdo.-

-esta todo bien, excepto, ahí…-apunta al lugar de la pequña explosion y se va-

-ya es hora de regresar…-roy le extiende una mano a riza- por cierto, no debemos hablar de "algo"??

-a si?, y de que podria ser??-responde haciéndose la indiferente

-de nuestra relacion, no crees que deberiamos hacerla publica??

-claro, sobre todo por que realmente tenemos una relación- al terminar de decirlo el la abraza-

-dime lo que sientes y sabré si lo nuestro puede ser o no…-le dice al oido-

-crees que es asi de facil??-se separa de el- mejor dicho, crees que soy facil?? Dime tu primero lo que sientes, para ver si te creo o no…quizas a cuantas les haz dicho lo mismo…pero a diferencia de ellas, yo…

-shhh…-la calla poniendole el dedo indice en los labios- mejor guarda silencio, te puedo decir con certeza y sinceridad q a ninguna le he dicho esto y menos he hecho lo q estoy a punto de hacer…-

-q seria???

-te amo…no se lo que hiciste, pero me robaste el corazón, sin ti me siento vacío, eres lo mas importante que tengo, no lo se pero…-

-ya basta…en realidad yo…- dice riza-

-disculpen tortolitos, pero es hora de que nos vayamos de regreso, esto ya acabo, y no creen que este no es lugar indicado para hacer lo que estaban haciendo??- dice edo ¬¬

-enano de acero-dice roy

-gracias ed…tienes razon, ya arreglare mis problemas con roy en otra ocasión…dice resignada la teniente, la caul no sonba sincera con sus palabras, lo unico que deseaba ella era terminar con lo q habia empezado ahí q interrumpio ed. Por suerte sabia lo q roy sentia, pero no sabia cuando podria retomar el tema de nuevo.-

-en fin -.- -roy se va a otro lugar pensando en lo cerca q estuvo de saber los sentimientos de riza, pero ahora sentia la incertidumbre y la duda de q ella quizas no sintiera lo mismo

-lo lamento riza, no era mi deseo interrumpir, pero de verdad no era el momento-dice edo

-no te disculpes, en verdad tenias razon, ademas, te juro q…tenia un nudo en la garganta cuando roy me dijo que…-

-nunca crei q ese mujeriego pervertido pudiese estar enamorado, tiene buen gusto de la mujer ideal –edo le sonrie-

-gracias ed…y tu hermano??

-ah, esta con amstrong y havoc…

-bien…-agrega riza.-

-----------------------------------------------

Autorap: fin del chapter 5 xD!! Q mal…este edo, siempre llega…por mi que roy y riza se casen y vivan felices para siempre, pero todavía hay que darle mas color a la historia xD!! Faltan mas o menos como 2 chaps para el fin de esta historia xD!!!

Buenu mis agradecimientos a las que leen esta cosa rara: _"vale black, hanae kotara, dark-sakura009", _y a todos los que me leen y no dejan review xD! Saludos y cuidense un abrazote y nos leemos pronto…(mañana actualizo!!!haré todo lo posible xD!!)

Chau!!!! n.n


	6. el tipico triangulo amoroso

Capitulo 7: "el típico triángulo amoroso"

Era un día común y corriente, estaban en la oficina cada uno en su escritorio, pero esta vez s encontraban solos, riza revisaba unos informes y roy leía el diario "central times" xD!

-_"se lo digo ahora???, no es el momento, creo…"_-.pensaba la teniente

-_"y si no se atreve a decirme y le pregunto??...no se… me da miedo lo que pueda decirme…y si no siente lo mismo??"-_piensa roy

-coronel!

-teniente!

-usted primero señor…

-no tu primero…

-bien…eh…estos informes, bueno, este no está firmado…y q queria decirme??-

-nada importante, solo…quería preguntarle si todo iba bien…-responde el coronel.-

-si, si lo esta, excepto este informe…-se lo pasa a su superior.-

-gracias, hawkeye…-dice y piensa-_" que tonto soy -.-"_

-_"por que rayos no se lo dije???, soy una estupida ¬¬"-_piensa riza y dice- disculpe coronel, pero debo ir a hacer algo u.uU –se levanta de su asiento y sale de la oficina-

-bien…-.-

Afuera la teniente se dirige a ver a hayate-chan y le da un poco de agua, mientras en la oficina roy hablaba con "alguien" por telefono…

-si, claro, entonces en eso quedamos….-

En eso llega la teniente y antes de abrir la puerta, escucha la conversación y justo la parte q se puede malinterpretar xD!!

-nos vemos a la noche, no te atrases, adios- roy cuelga el telefono y entra la teniente-

-_"q valiente ¬¬ -_piensa riza- _como rayos me puede decir lo q me dijo y ahora habla por telefono como si nada hubiese ocurrido nunca!!!!!"-_

-teniente, hoy debo retirarme temprano, porque…-

-no se preocupe, por mi puede irse a la antartida en invierno y no me interesaria! ¬¬

-q te ocurre??, por q me hablas asi??

-por nada, lo lamento…-sigue haciendo lo que hacia antes de salir-

En eso llega el teniente coronel elric…

-hola teniente n.n

-hola ed…por cierto, debes escribir un informe sobre la investigación-

-lo se, a eso vengo-

-enano de acero…y yo estoy pintado?-

-en realidad, si ¬¬

-q sucede?? Por q se pusieron todos en mi contra???, acaso he hecho algo malo??

-idiota-murmura riza-

-_"q sucede???, supongo q este fracasado le hizo algo a riza ¬¬"-_piensa edo

-teniente coronel, usted me acompañaria a comprar algunas cosas esta noche???-le pregunta riza a edo xD

-claro n.n

-_"q rayos ¬¬ no creo q hawkeye y elric…no lo creo…y si hay algo ahí??...imposible, son mas de 10 años?? De diferencia…es absurdo…"-_piensa roy xD!!!!!

Llega la noche y roy se retira temprano como lo habia "acordado" con riza y al rato ed y ella se van juntos. En la ciudad riza y edo se tomaban un café

-esta bueno…-dice riza-

-y q sucedió entre el coronel y usted??

-nada con mayor importancia

-en serio?? ¬¬

-la verdad…es q cuando Salí de la oficina y volvi, roy hacia planes con "alguien" para la noche, o sea, para ahora… ¬¬

-y eso te puso celosa??-

-no estoy celosa…-

-ah no??

-quizás…un poco, es q…como puede decirme lo q me dijo y luego sale con otras mujeres???

-te entiendo, y estas segura q fue para juntarse con una mujer??-

- o//oU ni idea…pero tratandose de el ¬¬

-y si lo averiguamos??-

-q dices??-

Edo y riza buscan a roy por la ciudad hasta encontrarlo…y lo hacen xD!! Pero estab solo parado en una esquina esperando a "alguien". En ese lugar ambos (riza y edo) se ocultaban tras un arbol…luego de un rato de espera, llega una mujer y abraza a roy y este corresponde al abrazo…

-eso es todo, suficiente- riza se va muy rapido u.uU

-espera!...q hice…-se queda viendo a roy y en ese momento llega un tipo X y saluda a roy y abraza a la mujer…-ja, ellos parecn ser esposos xD!! Me la mande n.nU ahora como le explico a riza….

-maldicion!!! Estupido!!! . -grita riza toda enojada xD! De regreso a su casa

Al otro dia llega riza a la oficina como siemprey ve a roy con muy buen humor y a edo un poco somnoliento xD

-buen dia coronel ¬¬, hola ed n.n –

-que tal hawkeye n.nU –_"porque no me dice taisa???q le ocurrira??"_

- hola riza…teniente…n.nU

Riza se sienta en su escritorio y hace sus deberes de siempre y ed le dice…

-teniente, usted y yo debemos hablar de algo…

-lo q ocurrio anoche, tte coronel??

-si, de eso…-

-_"q rayos ¬¬ de verdad no les importan los mas de diez años??, esto me mata de celos!!!, como el enano de acero me la puede haber quitado??, acaso le molesto algo d e mi??, q no fui prudente??"(y muchas preguntas asi n.nU)-_piensa roy

-bien, puede decirmelo ahora si quiere-dice riza-

-perfecto…anoche, cuando fuimos a comprar y luego vimos al coronel mustang con una mujer…-

- o.oU  roy xD!!

-bueno, con respecto a eso, fue un malentendido…-

-malentendido???

-de que malentendido hablan??-pregunta roy-

-de ese de anoche…riza creyo q esa mujer y tu…-

-q tonteria, como crees luego de confesarte "aquello" voy a salir con otras mujeres??-

-bueno yo…-dice riza-

-estoy sobrando n.nU- edo se para de su asiento y sale de la oficina dejandolos a solas

-entonces la mujer??-

-era la esposa de mi amigo q venia atrás de ella…y ed y tu??

-ed y yo?? o.oU

-no hay nada entre ustedes…por q yo crei…-

-eso es mas tonto todavía n.n

-de veras??-

-q si ¬¬

-genial n//n – roy se levanta y va hacia riza abrazandola- no crees q deberias decirme algo??-

-sip…roy…te amo…es asi de simple?? o quieres oir algo mas??

-si tu quieres…

-me vuelves loca!!! Q haces q me derrito frente a ti?? No puedo vivir sin ti!!

-no sigas…yo soy el q no puede vivir sin ti…-

-y ademas…-

-shh, no digas nada…con eso me basta…-roy le toma la cara a riza con la intención de…(ya saben n.n), pero siempre ocurre algo, tocan la puerta y entran, y es…amstrong xD!!!

-q belleza!!! Es hermoso ver el amor nacer!!!-dice amstrong con brillos y todo xD

-es cierto…-dice roy-

-…-riza queda sonrojada-

-q demonios haces aquí amstrong?? –pregunta roy

-solo vine a…en realidad…nada importante…-sale de la oficina-

-q nadie entre porfavor!!!-grita roy

-q dijiste??-pregunta riza- esto no pasa a mas de un…-roy la besa sin dejar q termine de hablar y la abraza…pero por estas cosas de la vida riza se tropieza con la pata de una silla y se cae y roy sobre ella- ups…

-lo hiciste aproposito…-

-no…no fue aproposito…-roy la calla besandola de nuevo, pero esta lo detiene- por favor…estamos en la oficina…-

-ya lo se…no crees q es mas romantico??

-en realidad…si, si locreo, pero no podemos…por lo menos ahora, hay mucho trabajo por hacer…-

-al demonio el trabajo…-

-no taisa…hay informes y muchas cosas pendientes…

-nuestro informe??-

-Roy…por favor, no bromees, quizas luego ¬¬

-bien…-

-pero levantate de ensima mio…

-no quiero…-

-te quiero pero…-saca su pistola y la pone entre ella y roy- hay trabajo…

-bien, tranquila n.nU –se levanta con las manos arriba-

-el trabjo y el amor no se deben mezclar…-.- -suspira-

-claro n.nU

-bueno, al trabajo…taisa…-

-si n.nU-

Autorita: buenu fin del penultimo chapter xD!!! Espero y les haya gustado, este lo tuve q haber subido el viernes, pero no lo hice por q tuve un pequeño inconveniente y no estaba con animos de nada n.n pero ya estoy bien, y subo el ultimo chap en la semana…

Buenu y agradezco a: _"vale black, hanae-kotara"_ y a todos lo q leen y no dejan suopinión…

Buenu(de nuevo) me despido con un beso y un abrazote, y q esten bien y nos leemos en la semana, chau!!!!


	7. el final feliz xD!

Capítulo 7 (xD!!!): El final feliz xD!!

Han pasado dos meses de lo ocurrido en la oficina (xD!!), luego de muchas cosas, riza aun espera que su coronel le pida matrimonio xD!

Es un día "común" y La teniente y el sexy coronel se encuentran solos en la oficina…

-roy, cariño, no crees q deberiamos salir hoy en la noche??

-si, si lo creo, y vamos a un lindo y pasivo lugar?? n.n

-si, eso es una buena idea…n.n

Bueno, y llego la esperada noche y la parejita casi feliz fue a cenar al lindo y pasivo lugar…

-la he pasado muy bien taisa…

-roy..

-eh??

-mi nombre, creo q lo sabes de sobra

-pero me gusta taisa…

- a mi tambien, pero…-

-roy… te amo…

-yo tambien n.n –se acerca a ella y la besa-

-_"pidemelo ya" -.- - _piensa riza-

-oye amor…

-si?? n//n

-no crees q deberiamos irnos ya??, mañana hay trabajo temprano…-

-de cuando q te preocupa el trabajo?? ¬¬

-que dices??

-q tienes razon n.nU

-ah, sip n.n te voy a dejar a tu casa…

-claro…-suspira-

Asi pasa la noche y llega el otro dia aburrido, y en la oficina, roy extrañamente llega temprano, y no está cuando llega riza y esta le pregunta a ed

-ed, y el coronel??

-yo q se…

-pero tu estas aquí desde antes que yo…-

-pero no tengo idea, q quieres q haga??-

-nada ¬¬

-aproposito, el perro faldero ya te pidio matrimonio??

-no…-

-ya deberia hacerlo, después de todo, ya hizo publica su relacion y ademas estas embarazada, solo falta el matrimonio…-

-tienes razon…pero, aun no lo ha hecho…-

En eso llega el susodicho xD!! Y va directo a su escritorio

-hola n.nU –dice roy-

-q tal taisa… -responde riza-

- ¬¬ a todo esto cornel, en donde rayos se habia metido??

-esto…el baño!!!- responde exaltado

-claro, el baño!! n.nU –dice edo y piensa- _"creo, q ya se a q viene esto…"-_

-coronel, si no se apura y hace sus deberes, se atrasara y quedara trabajo pendiente para mañana, ademas recuerde q ya hay pendientes de ayer…-dice riza a su superior

-lo se tenientee…hoy terminaremos tarde-

-terminaremos??-pregunta riza-

-claro, usted me acompañara hasta q lo haga todo verdad??-

-asi es, no es obvio??

-bueno, yo termino estos 12 papeles q me quedan y me voy con al a rizembull a pasar el fin de semana n.n

- ah, ya veo…-dice riza-

Llega la tarde y se ve el atardecer, Edward se fue…quedaron riza y roy a solas, en eso el coronel se levanta de su asiento y mira por la ventana el hermoso atardecer…

-mira esto, riza…-

-q cosa??-riza se levanta y se para junto a el-

-el hermoso atardecer, es como tu, bello y delicado…-

-…gracias…-riza se sonroja y mira a roy a los ojos-

En eso roy saca una cajita de su bolsillo y la abre, frente a sus ojos, riza veia su sueño de perfeccion hecho casi realidad y ahora se haria verdad escuchandolo de los labios del hombre q sin duda, mas habia amado en su vida.

-riza, me harias feliz y perfecto, casandote conmigo??-

-…-riza veia atonita lo q estaba viviendo, pero sin dudar dijo- por supuesto!!, claro q si!!!- abraza a roy y este luego le pone el anillo

-se q este no es lugar, pero me parecio hermoso, ya que de aquí, desde esta ventana, se ve bien el atardecer…-

-es perfecto, roy, no te preocupes…

Ambos se abrazan y planifican su vida futura, cuando esten casados. Riza se sienta en las piernas de roy

-y q haremos cuando estemos casados?? – pregunta roy

-vivir en una linda casa…-

-con una mascota??-

-llamada black hayate n.n

-la casa sera grande o pequeña??-

-creo q mediana, pues la familia crecera…pronto…-

-no me digas que…estas…

-…sip…-riza asiente y roy le toca el vientre-

-un bebe??...sera hombre o mujer??-

-no lo se…pero lo sabremos pronto…-

-que emocion siento…-besa a riza- gracias…

-gracias a ti…-

Yo: buenu…esto no es un final feliz?? xD!! Y es el ultimo capitulo…espero y les haya gustado…aunque…critiquenme todo lo q quieran . acepto todo tipo de criticas…de verdad n.n asi q descarguense con toda confianza xD!! Estoy poniendo a trabajar mi rarita mente para crear una nueva historia (je,je,je),buenu, gracias a todos los q leyeron mi fic, y gracias a: "_Vale black, Yami-Hi-No-Renkinjutsush"i_ y a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron opinión n.n

Buenu, q esten bien y nos leemos pronto, chau!!!!


End file.
